Straight
by amaya-no-gin
Summary: Figuring out your sexual preferences isn't so hard. Finding out if the person you desire is on your side of the fence, especially if they don't give you hints, is a lot harder than it should be.
1. Chapter 1

OK, I know I haven't finished nor update my other story but I had an idea that's been bugging me for sometime, so here it is. I will try to update both my stories soon, but I've been traveling with my family so I'll write when I can (I can't exactly pull out my laptop at the dinner the table and type my way into yaoi happiness -_-; ). But, enough about that, here's the story.

**Disclaimer: yeah of course I own Naruto, I am also the mighty goddess of weather and control the stoke market… (sigh) translation, I own nothing. Naruto© belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Straight**

'_Straight'_

Naruto hated that that word with a passion. It seems all that word declared for him was trouble. For one he was picked on by the 'straight' people in school; no the blonde was not heterophobic, hell most of his friends were heterosexuals. Another was that when he got directions ( usually when it was his last resort) the people who gave it him usually said that the place he was looking for was 'straight' up the street; when it was actually across town. And there was that little fact that people seemed to overlook. Straight rhymed with 'hate' this rhymed with 'eight' as well as 'discriminate'. What does that have to do with anything, well that was simple.

Straight reminded him of proposition eight that existed because there were still some straight people who hate and therefore discriminate against anything that wasn't, well…straight. Hence, why his 'father figure', Iruka (who was worse than a mother hen) couldn't get married to his lover in the state that they were in.

See, the word was the cause of his current headache because of a little game that universe call 'lets make Naruto's life a living hell but letting his psychology class debate if being gay was a disease or a blessing of nature'. It shouldn't have bothered him, it's not like his classmate knew his sexual preferences anyway. There was no sign on the tan boy's head (above the neck pervs) saying he was bi-sexual. What was really bothering him was the fact that he didn't know what to say if his fellow classmates asked a question when they would have to go into there groups to discuss what was said in the debate. Which wasn't so bad, it was kind of nice to hear what other people really thought, plus, he loved to socialize. What had him in a bunch was that Sasuke Uchiha was in his group. Yes the ice prick, Emo king, 'I could careless what you think' man was the reason for his pounding headache. Because that same man was not only his rival, best friend and roommate, but the same person he thought about when he jerked off. He was his crush.

Now don't get him wrong the blond like girls, he just happened to like boys (mainly a certain Uchiha) much, more. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he realized he didn't know if his raven haired fansta..ehh..friend was gay. They had know each other since they were nine and now they were nineteen he still wasn't 100% sure which team his friend batted for. Naruto knew it sounded bad that he didn't know, but it wasn't like the bastard was offering to tell him. All he really knew about Sasuke's sexual likes was that he didn't pay attention to girls, but, he didn't look at guys either. For all Naruto knew the raven could've been asexual. He also didn't know how the onyx eyed man would react to the thought of having a partially gay best friend (he didn't exactly tell Sasuke, yet). If the pale man was straight would he be disgusted, if he was gay would he be thrilled? Would he respond at all?

If he didn't said anything during 'question time' then Sasuke would know something was wrong (if he didn't already) and bug him until he told him. If he did say something and it too suggestive, the asshole would probable figure out what was wrong but would still bug him until he said it because Uchihas do not assume; as it makes an 'ass out of them'. They had to be sure before doing anything about everything.

Naruto groaned and tugged at his soft blond hair. Class hadn't even started yet and he felt like his brain was ready to leak from his ears to save itself from the insanity. The blond put his head on the desk he was at and closes his eyes, sealing cerulean eyes away from the world and its tough questions.

Unfortunately, the world did not like to be ignored and it made that very clear to Naruto.

'WHAM!'

"What the fuck!" Naruto shot up like lighting, rubbing the back of his head in agony while searching for the cause of his pain.

"Hn…wake up dobe."

Wait a minute, he knew that voice. Turning to seat behind him, the blond saw the only person who could make him red from anger and longing at the same time. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Teme, I told you to stop calling me that!" Sasuke rolled his eyes at the obvious comeback.

"Dobe, you've been calling me since high school."

"Have you changed since then?"

"Hn..."

"Well, there you go."

"You're an idiot."

"And you're a bastard." At the man's passive face, the blond through up his hands in frustration "Honestly, why do I put up with your anti-social ass?"

"Because the last time you two were separated Sasuke went ultra emo and you when into depression."

Naruto turned towards the newcomers and scowled. "Yeah, Shikamaru good to see you here early. Kiba you crack head, that's ridicules. I'm bet you don't even know what depression is."

"Hey." Was the only verbal response, followed by a couple of nods to his friends, was all Shikamaru did before he sat next to Sasuke and went to sleep.

Messing up his unruly brown hair, the dog lover took his usual seat next to Naruto and continued. "That's where you're wrong, Fishcake. Where does depression hurt? Everywhere. Who does depression hurt? Everyone."

"Hn, you did your report on depression." Sasuke said while shaking his head in disapproval, when he noticed Kiba had begun to fidget.

"…Maybe…"

"Typical."

"Why, what's wrong with that?"

"Over half the class is doing their report on depression since the sample paper Kakashi gave us had it."

"Well, so…Naruto could you please tell your boyfriend to stop picking on me!"

Naruto rolled his eyes at Kiba. Just because of the fact that he and Sasuke were close and sometimes still shared a bed, the brown eyed boy said they were a couple. How Kiba found out was Sasuke's fault. 'Honestly doesn't he know what Sasu and I would be doing by now if we were a couple.' Sighing, the blond looked at Sasuke, then back to Kiba. "One, you're on your own; the bastard stops insulting me as much when you do things he considers stupid. Two, he's not my boyfriend, nor are we friends with those kind of benefits." The blond added that quickly when he noticed Kiba was about to open his mouth.

"Well explain what I saw that time in you guys room." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the brunet's comeback. He had forgotten that little miss hap, the one that was Naruto's fault. Damn, he hated being awakening by a screaming Kiba but then something a lot worse happened. Obviously they hadn't been the only ones to hear his wail. Frightened students had called campus security, who rushed over with a teacher. Sasuke could deal with the security guards and the school idiot screaming about going blind, but when he saw Kakashi walk through their door he knew they were screwed. A minute later, he and Naruto were sitting on his bed in their boxers, with Kiba by Naruto desk counting the cracks on the wall while Kakashi gave them 'the Talk'. Sasuke knew what sex was…well he thought he had anyway. After 'the Talk' he realized how lost he was. Hell Kakashi made it sound like art! He and Naruto didn't sleep in the same bed for a month after that.

"…ght Sasuke."

The said raven looked at Naruto and blinked. Had Naruto been talking to he while he had went down nightmare lane. "…Hn…" From the lowering of the tanned man's head to form a golden curtain over his eyes to the shaking his shoulders, Sasuke knew that he was in for a painful ear full.

"Teme! Why do you always do that?"

"What dobe."

"Ignore me when I'm talking. For your information my speech was very important! Dammit teme, I'm talking about both our lives here. If you were listening tell me what I said!"

'Shit'

"You were talking about us."

"What else."

"It's not like I haven't heard it already." There are times in one's life where they should just admit they are wrong. Now was one of those times for Sasuke.

"Well sorry, my speech wasn't as interesting as Karin's slutty act for you! I was telling Kiba that we've been doing that since we were kids and in a non-perverted way. "

Ok, now Sasuke was confused and he hated that. "What does that slut have to do with anything?"

Naruto pointed to the scene across the room. Following his finger Sasuke, saw what he meant. Karin was sucking and nibbling on a banana. Shocked the raven quickly turned to his blue eyed friend to explain, only to find the seat empty. He quickly turned to Kiba.

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know, but that's one hell of a show." Sasuke gave the brunette a disgusted look before getting up.

"Ah, Sasuke where do you think you're going to." The raven stopped as he recognized that voice. Of all the times for Kakashi to actually come to class early…well earlier than usual…it had to be today.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're here early."

"Really?"

"…Hn…"

"Ah, I see you were just coming to look for me." Sasuke glared at the silver haired man; he knew damn well that was the last thing on earth the nineteen year old would do. "What a good little student you are, but since I'm here now why don't we begin our lesson."

Sasuke sat back down in his seat. There was no way he was telling Kakashi that he was going after Naruto; he didn't need any of the pervert's personal advice on his love life, eh…friend life. He would find and explain to the blond in their dorm.

Smiling at his students, Kakashi sat down at his desk. Pulling out a top hat and his favorite 'novel' he gave out his instructions for today.

"Today we're going to discuss whatever topic is pulled out of this hat…"

"But Sensei, weren't we suppose to have a debate?" Sakura's disappointed voice rang through the classroom. Sasuke knew that the pink haired loved to debate, she had told him once it was her way of showing her strength without the blood getting her outfits messed up. He didn't mind those either but he was happy they were doing something else.

Putting his book down, he sighed. "I'm aware of that but since Sasuke…"

"Don't blame me for your faults."

"…nor anyone else for that matter came to get me earlier we will be doing a report instead since we don't have enough time." Long groans and shouts of protest were heard but ignored by the teacher as he went on. "You will also be but into groups of twos…randomly. So write your names on piece of paper so we can get this done before class ends."

~*~*~

So that's that. Read, Review and well basically tell me if I should continue. Oh and Thanks for reading ^_^.


	2. Chapter 2

So I finally got the chance to write this. Yea! At one in the morning, so tired but I'm finished. I have to post it sometime today. Oh, I never said where I was. Yes people I'm in College! But that's not important, on with the sorry.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. No matter how many times I knock on his door, Masashi refuses to even lend the Naruto cast to me a little while. He said something about being afraid for his characters sanity. Naruto© belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Naruto couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. Sasuke of all people looking at that…that whore! 'OK, calm down Naruto. You're over reacting!' The teen sighed as he ran a shaky hand through his golden locks. He had done what he was trying so hard not to; he had set off the 'Problem detectors' in Sasuke brain. Hence the super-powered hamsters on steroids that where up in that big head where going to pick at him until he was nothing but bone marrow, just to find out why he had bolted. Not to mention he had ran into Kakashi during his escape. Literally Naruto had crashed into the silver haired pervert while he was trying to molest his father. Kakashi had been pissed while, Iruka, well…he took the chance the Gods had blessed him with and ran like hell. Luckily for Naruto, he was a fast runner when needed so he had escaped the clutches of Pervert-touch-a-lot and was now walking in the park a couple miles off campus.

So here he was in a park on a lovely September afternoon…alone. He would usually drag his raven haired companion with him when he went on his trail happy adventures but he needed to clear his head. Plus he didn't want to see the raven at the moment. It had been two hours since he had left Psychology, but it had his last class, so he had time to kill.

"You sure know how to keep things hidden, Naruto."

The blond stiffened then relax as he recognized the voice…Shikamaru. Turning to greet his friend, the teen paled when he saw no one behind him. 'What the hell?!?'

"Down here." Shikamaru sighed as Naruto looked as the grass under the tree next to him. Dammit didn't they know by now that the grass was one of his best friends.

"What are you doing here! Did Sasuke send you to look for me!"

"No."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I'm cloud watching."

"Then how did you know I was here!"

"I didn't," Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the bewildered look on the blondes face, "I just got tired of you passing around me."

"…What?!?"

"Troublesome…this is the fifth time you've walk past me."

"Oh." Naruto, replied as he looked down at his feet sadly, "I thought the he may have been looking for me. I guess I was wrong."

The brunet when back to his cloud watching. He knew what was troubling his friend; he just didn't want to interfere unless he had to. So until one of them asked his for help he'd lay on the sidelines.

"Shika…is he looking for me?"

'Damn, there goes being on the sidelines.'

"Who?"

"Sasuke, is he looking for me."

"Why, is it important?"

"IT'S NOT!"

"Naruto." The said person looked at the genius, "You know you can talk to me."

The blond sighed. The last thing he wanted was to sit and talk about his feelings, it made him feel so…vulnerable. He hated feeling like that. The only person he ever let himself feel okay with that was the same person he hated for making him feel like that.

'Such is life…'

"I know Shika, it's just don't think I'm ready to talk about whatever I'm feeling because I don't…I don't know what I'm feeling."

The brunet sighed. "Getting straight to the point is always how things work with you, well at least it was." Shikamaru almost regretted using that word, but, it would help all of them in the long run.

At the mention of his favorite word, Naruto flinched. 'Getting straight to the point'. Naruto saw many complex problems with that part of the cloud watcher's sentence. First off there was the whole getting straight thing which was impossible; he was born to bend. Secondly getting straight to the point never worked out to well for him when it involved his feeling and Sasuke. Thirdly he hated the word 'straight'; 'right', now there was a word he could tolerate.

"Shika…"

"…?"

"Don't ever use that word again."

"Point."

"No."

"Least."

"No."

"Getting."

"Shikamaru!"

"Oh you mean straight."

"Yes, that word."

"But that word describes Sasuke doesn't it."

Lost for words, Naruto looked at the pineapple head completely shocked. 'Is is saying that Sasuke, my Sasuke! Is stra…NOT GAY or at least BI!'

Seeing his friend about to hyperventilate, the genius elaborated. "Well he is a straight A student. Yup, ahh, it's like he came straight from a universe where nerdy-geeks are cool. It looks like our little Sasuke is as straight as they come."

"So you're saying he doesn't like guys."

"No."

"But, you just said that…!"

"I was just stating what some people know and think about him." Looking at the boy who was now standing over him with a frustrated look he continued, "The first comment is true; don't give me that look Naruto, that word was used in the right context. The second comment is false; he was born in our dimension. Now the third, only a few people know if it's true; no I'm not telling you."

"He won't tell me if he is dammit!"

"Let me be strai…(sigh) fine…let me be frank with you. Either someone else comes in and finds out for you what he likes but ends up getting very, very, close to him, or you can use the fact that you are very close to him and find out for yourself."

"I don't like him like that!"

"Please, save that for Iruka."

"You know, I prefer when you talk a lot less."

"So do I. Now move; you and your troublesomeness have blocked my view long enough."

"Fine, me and my problems are going home!"

'Damn, one minute his helpful, then he goes back into his 'log mode'.' As Naruto turned to leave, he heard Shikamaru mumble something that made him happy.

As he made his way to his and Sasuke's room, he thought about it.

"By the way, his going crazy trying to find or reach you; since he still has classes right now. Plus Kakashi-sensai won't let him leave campus."

~.

Sasuke had officially run out of ideas to convince Kakashi that punishing him would NOT make him feel any better about Naruto disturbing his _'playtime'_ with his dolphin. So far, Kakashi had made him grade all their assignments from a month ago, pose for sai's portfolio (shudder) nearly nude and help Karin with her things back to dorm room; where he almost got molested by those 'creature' that called themselves fangirls. What exactly did that mean? For starter, he had nearly no time to search for his missing friend. Then there was the fact that he hadn't eaten for the afternoon (yes, emo eat). And let's not forget his bare bits where going to be shown off at Sai's next exhibition. Oh the joy he felt could strangle his psychology teacher. Seriously, did the man get off on his pain…that was a plausible.

Sighing, the exhausted teen dragged himself to his dorm. He knew he had to find Naruto, but he could survive until he finished his nap. As he opened the door he was met with a strange sight. There was Naruto, smiling at him…while sorting his now clean laundry.

'What the hell!'

"Hello to you too teme." The blond said with a scowl; while organizing his socks. Sasuke felt the need to slap his forehead as he realized he had said that out loud.

"Hn."

The tanned teen rolled his eyes at his friend's response; the famous 'hn.' Which in this case translated into, 'Where the hell have you been!' and 'What are you doing to my clothes!"

"Don't get your panties in a twist, I just went for a walk," putting the last of socks into pairs, he throw them one by one into Sasuke's open underwear draw. "As for the clothes, I'm only doing this because I felt _bad_ for you; having to 'escort' Karin anywhere is a nightmare in hell. I mean have you seen…"

"Why did you run away from me earlier."

Freezing only for a second, Naruto said nothing as he went back to his present task.

"Dobe."

"Pssh, I don't know what you mean teme." He could already feel Sasuke analyzing his every move, and he didn't want to look him in the eye…not when he knew that his eyes would say too much. "Honestly, you're so full or yourself. Why would I run away from anyone…especially you!"

"Naruto." He loved hearing Sasuke call his name, but in the present situation…not so much. "Naruto, don't lie to me…I can always tell when you're lying, so don't even try your 'I need to go' excuse."

The said boy's eyes harden as his grip on the shirt he was folding tighten so much, it created crimple marks. 'Stupid Sasuke and his problem seeing, fib smelling, overworked, radioactive brain hamsters!' Might as well say; _some_ of, the truth. "I was just shocked to find out that Karin was your type. Plus, early today I had some bad sushi. So you see the combination of a shank and bad sushi made me want to hurl ('something at her', he added mentally) so I left."

The raven knew that there was something more, but he was tired and hungry; and an argument about something he would find out about eventually wouldn't do him any good. "Hn…whatever."

Transalation, 'I will find out want you're hiding…soon, but I'm too tired and hungry to talk care.'

Deciding it was safe to face Sasuke, Naruto chuckled at the weary expression on his face while picking up his phone. "Alright, Cinderteme…where should I order from?" only getting a weak glare from the almost passed out Sasuke on their couch, he laughed, "Pepperoni pizza it is."

Ok, another chapter finally done! (sigh) I should really post these things faster…anyway hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

Saa…I finally finished another chapter! Happy! Ok, I'm a bit hyper…so that's good. College is ok…it's still work, so nothing except the location, people and level has changed. I miss my bed though… (sniff, sniff) wait for me dear mattress! Ehh, right (cough)…I'll stop now.

I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this story; whether you have reviewed or not. Although reviews are nice…(cough) please review (cough)…Anyway hope you enjoy this new chapter!

**Disclamar: Do I really need to say it?...Fine…Naruto © does not belong to me…(cough) yet (cough)…the whole shebang belongs to Masashi Kishimoto…(for now =~_^=)**

The night was so peaceful and calm, that any insomniac person would sleep like a baby in their mother's arms. _Except_ a blond haired teen who- would normally sleep like a rock- was staring up at the ceiling as his raven haired companion lay content in his world of slumber. Naruto really wanted to sleep but every time he closed his eyes all he could see was Sasuke cuddling up, as well as other _things_ (shudder), with that tramp from Psychology. A soft grunt made him turn his head towards the sleeping teen next to him. Blue eyes took in the innocent look on the raven's face for the twentieth that night. Onyx eyes closed off to reality, midnight-blue bangs swiped across pale cheeks and mouth partly opened and not in a scowl. Yes, to Naruto the sight was heavenly. A small smile graced the tan boy's face. It never ceased to amaze him that the innocent looking Uchiha was capable of destruction. Naruto gentle brushed away the bangs obstructing his view of the handsome face in front of him.

The tanned teen frowned as Shikamaru's words replayed in his head.

"_Let me be strai…(sigh) fine…let me be frank with you. Either someone else comes in and finds out for you what he likes but ends up getting very, very, close to him, or you can use the fact that you are very close to him and find out for yourself."_

Naruto snorted at the comment; almost regretting it as Sasuke began to frown. 'Damn, any little sound and he'll move. What is he a ninja!' He released his breathe, slowly, as the raven's facial muscles relaxed. He turned to stare at the ceiling once more. 'Sasuke's to prissy to let anyone, but me, into his bubble and it took me 10 years to do that! No one's going to get through without me noticing.'

With that thought he tried again to get to sleep, but Shika's words was like that _'It's a small word'(1) _song, once it's in your head, it's stuck there until you eat some ramen or, in Kiba's case, listen to some serious, ear-bleeding, heavy metal. Since he couldn't get up to get some ramen without waking his royal hard-ass, he turned to look at the prince in question. Onyx eyes, that were fully awake, were looking at him.

'He's looking stra…(stupid pineapple head) right at me.' Realization dawned on his sleep-deprived mind, causing the cerulean eyed boy to fall off Sasuke's bed with was conveniently three feet above the ground.

"Shit teme!" Naruto screamed, as he scrambled to his feet as fast as his aching back would allow, pointing an accusing finger at the now sitting raven. "You're supposed to be asleep! Asleep, as in dead to the world until your alarm goes off at 5:30am!"

Sasuke shifted his eyes to his clock then glared back at his roommate. '2:15 am.' He so didn't have time for this, he had Orochimaru's Organic Chemistry class (shudder, can anyone say creepy, perverted, old man) at 8:00 am. Right now he's pillow was calling him and he needed sleep. He wasn't a freaking vampire; no matter what his 'Twilight' obsessed fangirls thought. The only one stopping him from completely following his pillow commands was the blond idiot still pointing at him.

"Hn…it's hard to sleep when someone's watching for most of the night."

Naruto, gasped like a fish out of water. 'He was awake!'

"Yes, I was awake." Flopping back onto his pillow very Un-Uchiha like, the raven haired teen continued, "You usually fall stra…(Naruto growled) right to sleep when you're by me. What's wrong with you anyway?"

"First off, you know I despise that word!" said the pouting blond, "Secondly, why are you so talkative? And thirdly, nothing's wrong."

The Uchiha fought the feeling to roll his eyes. He could always tell when Naruto has lying, so why the blond still tried aggravated him. "Dobe, something is bothering you; you've been acting weird since last night. Therefore you can't get to sleep so I can't sleep properly and dammit I have to deal with that sick asshole in a few hours. So you can either tell me or go to sleep for now then tell me later before I make you."

Naruto giggled at Sasuke's frustration, in turn the raven glared harder at him as he climbed back into bed.

"Dobe, what's so funny." Full blown laughter was his answer as Naruto snuggled next to him. "Dammit Naruto, what the hell!"

Calming down a bit, Naruto patted Sasuke's stomach as he laid down on the raven's chest and said in his child voice, "Sasu-wasu no sleepy-weepy without Naru-waru?"

The pale boy stiffen at that voice, 'oh _hell_ no.' "Dobe."

"Yyyyyyyyeeeeessssss?"

"Cut the crap."

"Sasu-wasu no wantie sleep with Naru-waru anymore? Naru-waru no goody in beddy no more?" The blonde made sure he was looking at his companion with wide, innocent, blue eyes and pouted pink lips.

Sasuke hated it when Naruto used that voice with that face. "Naruto, come on stop that."

"Wwwwwwhhhhhhhyyyy?"

"You know why!"

Not the least bit discouraged, Naruto began draw circles on the raven's chest, still looking at him in that way. This distracted Sasuke from integrating him so, why not? "Wwwwwhhhhhyyyy?"

Roughly pushing the blond back onto his side of the bed, Sasuke rumbled his temples. "It makes me feel like a pedophile when you act like that while we're in bed." 'Plus my body gets a little too excited to be considered…friendly, especially when you look at me like that while touching me.'

The raven could feel how much his body, especially down south, liked having the blond against him. The last thing he needed was the same blond, who was male, to feel it too.

Chuckling, Naruto made himself more comfortable. "Ok, I'll stop the voice." 'But I'm not done yet teme.'

Seeing the blond begin to relax, Sasuke thought he would finally get some rest and closed his eyes. How wrong he was. If he had had his eyes open, he would have seen the mischievous grin on Naruto's face as he turned on his side to snuggle him with. To Sasuke, that was usual. However his body stiffened as the blonde's chest brushed against his left side as a finger went in lazy circles near his left nipple. But it didn't stop there, oh no it didn't. The raven almost shuddered as a tan legged gentle rubbed up and down his left leg. He could survive this, Uchihas had controlled over their bodies! They did not give into foolish games like this and they certainly did not get hard because of them! Uchihas are strong, Uchiha are intelligent, Uchiha's are…

"Is this voice better, Sasuke-Kun?" Naruto breathed the question huskily against the raven's ear.

'Uchihas's are…Oh fuck it.'

"…" Sasuke couldn't move, he knew what he would do to Naruto if the blond kept this little game up, because he body was sure as hell ready to play.

"Huh? Do you like Karin?" The innocent tone in Naruto's voice caused the raven to turn towards him. Big mistake. From the light of the streetlamp, Sasuke could see Naruto's face too clearly. Big, innocent, blue eyes, flushed cheeks and slightly parted, full, pink lips, were there in front of him, and his mind and body drank the image up. It was so beautiful. "Sasuke-kun?"

Little Sasuke twitched in agreement. The raven almost pounced on the flushed tanned boy at what he did next. Naruto's eyes became half lidded, giving the raven a seductive look as his voice became light but husky. "Or do you prefer me, Sasuke-sama."

Naruto blinked as he stared at the now empty spot that Sasuke had occupied a mere five seconds ago. Sitting up, he noticed the said teen was throwing on some navy sweat pants, a grey hoodie and a pair of black track shoes.

"Sasu…"

"I just remember I had something to do. Don't wait up." With that he left after he grabbed his keys, phone and wallet.

**QQQQQQQQQQ**

A long drive or walk and a cold shower, that's what Sasuke needed, _badly_. The lewd way Naruto had acted was more than uncalled for.

As far as he could remember Naruto and Kiba were always the ones who would start up conversations about girls. From their hair color to their bra size, anything that didn't have a penis seemed to excite them. Come to think of it, he had never seen Naruto look at a boy's body; he had plenty of chances to when they showered in the gym. If must have been a prank or something; to see how he would react. So that ruled out his friend beginning gay. But if he was, then...

"What the hell was that idiot playing at!" Sasuke whispered to himself, now that he was a safe distance away from the blond temptation. Even after 25 minutes of aimless driving, he could still feel, hear, fuck if he had stayed any longer he would have tasted him and more. It had to be illegal to make your best friend this horny.

He needed to calm his body down so he could think '_straight_'. The raven snorted at the word. Naruto hated that word, plus his thoughts about the same blond were anything but _'straight._' After dealing with his feeling for the tanned teen for years, he thought he could have handled the situation a lot better than he did.

The only ones who knew that he had feelings for the cerulean eyed boy was his brother (who always knew everything about his life), Kakashi (because he was a pervert), Shikamaru (who was a genius at everything) and Sai (who observed peoples reaction to everything and was a creep). They had all promised not to say anything (a little threatening goes a long way) or couldn't be bothered with it; so he knew his secret was safe with them. They all understood, (yes, even Sai) that he was worried about losing the blond because he might not feel the same way. He knew Naruto wasn't closed minded, the boy fully supported gay rights. Naruto grew up with two father figures, one of which was Kakashi, so Sasuke knew he had seen more than his fair share of 'man on man' action. Hell, it was because Sasuke had seen Kakashi 'playing' with his dolphin a little too much when he went to Naruto's house that he started to accept the fact that he wanted to do that with the blond. Of course he had never seen the two men having sex. As a college welcome gift Kakashi, as his advisor, had given him a 'care package.' When he had opened it, there was DVDs, manuals, scented lotions, Icha Icha Paradise Volumes 1-5 and the list could go on. But out of everything in that box, it was the tape of Naruto and him at their High school graduation party that made his mouth dry. They had gotten so drunk that night that they had no idea what happened. Fortunately (Unfortunately) Kakashi had taped it. It showed them grinding on the dance floor (Sasuke didn't even remember moving!) as well as them making out while Naruto gave him a lap dance, with a crowd of wasted cheering teens in the back. But all that confirmed was they were waste and Kakashi was still a pervert, even when it came to his son.

The onyx eyed teen knew he couldn't go back to their dorm anytime soon; Naruto would only be a friend and he had to learn to fully accept that. Sighing, he searched for a place in his GPS that would hopefully assist him in calming down. Once it was set, Sasuke silently followed the directions that the mechanical voice gave, all the while wondering if this was the right thing to do.

**QQQQQQQQQQQ**

HA! Finally finished this chap! So read and review, I what to know what you all think.

(1) Disney World...enough said.


	4. Chapter 4

Yea, I know I haven't updated this in a while, but college is a lot of work! All these Phylums to species, its ridicules! But I gotta do it. Saa…I have work due, but I can't get it done with this chap in my head. So here you go!

**Disclaimar: I do own naruto, see I have a whole bunch of them in my ramen! What, I never said I owed Naruto ©, nope that's Masashi's (sigh). However I'm so going trick-a-treating, that way then I go Masashi's place I can just say "Screw the candy give me some Naruto filled with Yaoi or the characters either one is good." (hehe) Anyway, Happy Halloween!**

**Warnings: Please note this is Yaoi, so that means Men on Men doing the nasty. (Smirk) hmmm, yummy…(cough) huh, right, there is strong language in this as well. Did my first chap have a warning…never mind there is one now. =^_^= **

To say Naruto wasn't worried would be a lie. It was now 10 am and he hadn't seen Sasuke, at all. Not a strand of raven hair in sight! It was ridiculous! The blond was so close to calling Itachi that he already had the number on his phone's screen, all he had to do was push the call button. You may ask 'why doesn't he just call Sasuke instead?' Well the tanned teen had…20 or 30 times and left a message for each one of them. Blue eyes glared at the phone in his lap as if it knew Sasuke whereabouts.

"...akami."

'Teme, where the hell are you?'

"…Uzumaki."

'Is this your way of telling me that you're...that you're…strai…not gay?'

"…ruto Uzumaki…"

'Did I scare you away?' Naruto felt his eyes beginning to sting, a sign that he was holding back tears, 'Are you afraid of me? God Sasuke, please comeback, I'm sorry. Please, I lo…'

"Naruto Uzamaki!"

"What dammit!" The blonde's teacher stumbled back at his outburst, but Naruto wasn't done, "There are 34 students besides me in the damn classroom. If I don't answer your question obviously I'm not paying attention. Just fucking move on to the next asshole in here. Now do you still have something to say to me because I'm not in the mode for crap!"

The short balding man swallowed then - still shaking - answered he usually cheerful student, "There, there's…I mean…"

"Out with it dammit!"

"Mr. Uchiha wants to speak, to speak to you!"

"…Sasuke?"

"No, his old brother."

"…."

" Mr. Uzumaki?"

"Professor Trotsky (1), I'm sorry for my outburst, thank you for informing me." The old man hazel eyes watched as Naruto quickly packed his things then left without another word.

**QQQQQQQQQ**

Sasuke groaned at the bright light that filled the dark room. Covering his eyes, the raven tried to lessen the effects of his hang over.

"Naruto, close the curtains, it's too bright in here." Turning to face the blond, Sasuke sat up quickly as he realized Naruto wasn't there. No, it wasn't just that that had the raven's hairs standing on end, it was the little fact that he wasn't in his room and the person next to him could _never _be mistaken for the blond. No this person had long, dark hair and pale skin; this wasn't Naruto.

The stranger groaned softly and turned towards Sasuke, snuggling into his side. The action caused the raven to notice several things. The stranger was a very beautiful _male_, and -_oh God _- they were naked.

"Fuck!" Hissed the raven as he hoped that they didn't do what he thought they did. A light giggle to his right made him turn his head towards his bedmate.

Beautifu,l light brown eyes filled with amusement look at him. "Good morning to you too."

"What happened last night?" The beautiful male smiled at Sasuke, a light blush covering his cheeks. "Did we have sex?"

The blush on the stranger's face darkened as the color from the onyx eyed teen's face drained. "No, but we wanted too. You were so wasted that you passed out before you could even…you know. _Do it._"

'Thank God!' the raven thought as his tensed shoulders relaxed.

"We didn't get to introduce ourselves properly before. I'm Haku and you are?"

The raven's tensed again at that. Did he really want this stranger to know who he was? It wasn't like he would see him again, but did he really want him to know his last name? "Sasuke… Sasuke Uch…"

"You don't have to tell me your last name if you don't want to."

"…" Sasuke looked at Haku in shock, 'how did he know?' "How did you know?"

"Haha, you're funny Sasuke. You looked uncomfortable." Haku gently got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom. Sasuke watched Haku's naked behind as his hips swayed seductively. "Would you like to join me in the shower or are you content with just looking?"

Onyx eyes looked up to see amused brown eyes. Clearing his throat Sasuke's responded, "I am grateful you let me stay here for the night, but I can't." Haku frowned. Seeing this, the Uchiha continued, "You are very attractive; beautiful, really, but I in lo…I like someone else."

Hearing this Haku's brown eyes widened as he rushed to cover himself up. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know. I'm…"

"It's my fault, not yours." Sasuke ran a hand through his bed hair and wondered why he was talking so much to this stranger. 'It must be the after effect of the alcohol.' "I shouldn't have been at that bar in the first place."

Haku looked at the dark haired man on his bed in confusion. "Why were you at that bar anyway?" He watched as Sasuke attitude grew cold. "It's just, why don't you tell him how you feel?"

"He's not like me."

"Oh. _OH_. He's _straight_." Sasuke stiffen as the word exited out of Haku's mouth. He really spent too much with his dobe. Haku smiled gently at Sasuke as he sat next to him on the bed. "I've been in that position before, and it hurts, I know." Gently taking one of Sasuke's hands into his, the long haired male continued. "Sasuke, you can either wait for him to never change or move on. I'm not saying to forget him; all I'm saying is…don't stop your life because you can't have it with him. I know I shouldn't pry but…"

"No, maybe you're right, but I just need time to do that." Sasuke, although he didn't squeeze Haku's hand, did appreciate the delicate man's advice. 'Thank you.'

Haku smiled sadly at Sasuke. 'Whoever you are, you are so lucky to have this man in love you so much, that it hurts him.'

"Are you hungry Sasuke?"

"…(grumble)…"

"Haha, why don't you have a shower while I make some breakfast and clean up your clothes."

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes.

**QQQQQQQQQQ**

There are few things that can drive Itachi crazy. He could deal with Kisame drinking straight from his coffee. When he was in a good mood, hell, he could deal with Kakashi constantly walking in on him when he showered. He could even deal with his _father_; but not knowing where his baby brother was on a school day made he a bit, eh, psycho.

This is why he was at Konoha University, which was 4 hours away from his office, asking his brother's best friend (cough, and love interest, cough) where the hell he was. Unfortunately, the blond seemed to be just as much in the dark as he was. It was like Sasuke had disappeared of the face of the planet.

"Naruto Uzumaki, am I hearing right? That you do NOT know where my brother is?" Sure on the outside the long haired Uchiha looked calm but on the inside…he was a wreck.

"I told you I DON'T know; dammit Itachi I've called his phone and left so many messages his inbox is full!"

"How would you know th…"

"Because when I called that last time it said it was!" Naruto head began to spin, as he was starting to hyperventilate. 'What if Sasuke was dead, or alive but injured and slowly dying while carnivorous squirrels feasted on his freshly damaged skin!'

"Naruto, that didn't happen." Kakashi said as he and Iruka entered the room that Naruto, Itachi and Kisame were in. Iruka quietly ran to Naruto and wrapped his arms around him.

"What?"

"You said that out loud sweetie." Iruka said as he ran a hand through his son's messy golden hair, trying to calm him.

"But dad, Sasuke's missing and it's all my fault!" At this Itachi's eyes almost bored holes into the blonde's. "I was playing around with him and he must have freaked!"

"Uzamaki, what did you do to my brother!" Itachi had gotten out of his seat so fast that the chair had toppled over.

"I flirted with him ok! But I was playing around" 'LIAR! You were serious!'

Itachi understood why Sasuke had left, but that didn't explain why his brother didn't return his calls.

Kisame, sensing Itachi anger, decided to step in. "Maybe he was abducted by aliens?"

Five pairs of eyes looked at him as if he was insane.

"My brother was not abducted by aliens."

"Are you sure? The tracking device that you put in his phone isn't working, is it. You can't find where he is can you?"

"…" '_Aliens_, mother is going to have a heart attack.'

"I thought so."

"Hn. Aliens; really Kisame. Itachi expected Naruto to fall for that but not you."

All eyes turned to see Sasuke leading on the doorframe of room with a slight look of amusement in his eyes. Naruto broke out from Iruka's embrace and ran to Sasuke. As he reached the youngest Uchiha a loud smack was heard.

"What the hell dobe!" Sasuke shouted as he wiped his busted lip at the back of his hand while glaring at his best friend.

"Don't you '_dobe_' me teme! Where the hell have you been! Do you know I've been worried sick!" Naruto was shaking as the tears he was holding in came down. He was tired, frustrated and a bit emotional since he thought that his best friend was dead, only to see the said best friend standing there with a smug look on his face! Oh, this blond was _pissed_. "I should do more than that for what you emotionally put me through!"

"Yeah, Blondie thought you were in some ditch, dying with squirrels eating on your flesh."

"Shut it Jaws!"

"Where were you, little brother?"

"…At a friend's place."

"You paused. You're not telling me everything." Thus began the glaring showdown between the Uchiha offspring. "Sasuke, don't make me call mother."

"Hn…fine." Licking his busted lip Sasuke lessen his glaring. "I went out, got wasted, and then spend the night at a friend's place because I couldn't drive in my condition."

"And your phone?"

"It died. Oh and I knew about the tracker from day one."

"…"

"You've always given me stuff you think I'll like or use on a regular basis with trackers." Kisame snickered at this but stopped as Itachi turned his glare on him.

"Teme," Naruto said softly, and waited until he had Sasuke's attention before he continued, "Who did you spend the night with?"

"A friend…I met at the bar."

"_Who_, Sasuke, I want to know!"

"Look, why does it matter."

"Just tell me!"

"I'm the one he was with." Naruto turned to the door only to see a beautiful woman come through the door and stand next to Sasuke. "You left your ID at my apartment; the Dean said I could find you here."

"Teme, you spent the night with some girl from a bar?"

"Oh sorry, let me introduce myself. I'm Haku and I like Sasuke very much. You must be Naruto."

**QQQQQQQQQ**

HA, there you go, what will happen now that Haku is now in the picture and wants to stay! Please read and review!

'Trotsky' - this is what History does to you, make you use historical figure's names in your yaoi stories.

It feels weird typing that.


	5. Chapter 5

First off let me apologies about not updating. A…personal issue came up, that is finally being resolved (I hope)…let's just say I can get back to writing a little. Ah, anyway I know some of you are pissed about the last chapter because Haku is in the picture now. All I can say is PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! He Does have a purpose and this story is about Sasuke and Naruto, so…ehh yeah I think that's it (averts eyes). Oh wait I would like to thank all of you for reviewing and reading….I mean reading and reviewing! Yep that was it! Especially **jeep94** who pointed out I spelt Naruto last name wrong -_-; (cough), I seriously don't know where my mind went…don't look at me like that, it can happen, lol =^_^=! Thank you all so much!

**Disclaimar: I do not own Naruto. I think I've been cursed and now must face the 'bitch-naruto-ain't-your-so-be-ill' plague because I said he was mine! Saa…Masashi is the creator and owner of Naruto©. **

**Warnings: rated for blah, blah, blah, Yaoi in the future, blah, blah, blah Men on Men in the future blah, blah, blah, yummy… you guys can fill in the 'blahs' right? If not, it's in the previous chap so no sweat.**

'I like Sasuke.'

That was all Naruto could hear in his head over and over again. That and the fact that Sasuke had spent the night with this _woman_ named Haku.

'I like Sasuke.'

Naruto's clenched fist tightened as his tried to vaporize the 'girl's' pretty, little head off 'her' delicate frame. Yes, the more Naruto observed 'her' the more he noticed 'she' fit a little _too_ well with Sasuke. Oh, yes, the '_straight_' society would see them as perfect but Naruto was not _straight_. To him, her delicate frame just made it easier to hide her dead body. 'Just who the hell does this hussy think she is! She doesn't even know Sasuke the way I do! Plus she's so fake!'

Apparently, Naruto wasn't the only one that felt some animosity. Haku, who could feel the hate radiating of the blond, had a bone to pick with him too. However Naruto had never been a pushover.

"So, this is why you told me not to wait up. You awoke so easily because you were never asleep! You were just waiting for me to close my eyes so you could take off to go see…her!" The blond was now pointing at Haku.

The little color that Sasuke face had drained, that wasn't what had happened at all. However he knew from the tone of the fuming blond's voice that whatever he said would not be comprehended. "Naruto, that's' not true, I met Haku at the bar. He…"

"Liar!" Naruto didn't want to hear what they did. "You left the room so fast that I thought someone was trying to jack your car!"

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun needed sometime for himself…"

"And he just so happened to end up in your apartment, you must be hussy of the year!" Haku narrowed his eyes at that. He was no hussy! He rarely went out!

"Dobe, be mad at me. Haku has nothing to do with this." Sasuke really didn't like where this was going; the tension in the room was so strong it was stifling. The raven looked at the rest of the occupants in the room. They offered no help; in fact all they needed was popcorn and it would look like they were at the movies. "Look, both of you…."

"Stay out of this Teme!"

"No he's right Sasuke-kun." Sasuke looked from Naruto to Haku, as he was about to say something but stopped as Itachi mouthed 'watch'. "What Sasuke and I did at my place is none of your business, we are adults. You're acting like a child whose favorite toy was taken away; Sasuke is not a toy!"

"Listen missy you don't even know Sasuke! You shouldn't even be here!"

"No you listen, and listen well Naruto so we can get some things _straight_." The glare Naruto shot Haku would have made the head Uchiha proud. "I will leave but only when Sasuke-kun wants me too. I am not a hussy, a real hussy would have come in here and told you about the amazing stuff we did last night; however we didn't have sex at all. Oh and I'm male so please stop calling me missy."

"…you're a GUY?" Surprisingly that didn't come from Naruto. Iruka, who was finally out of Kakashi's grasp, stared at the delicate looking male in surprise. "Wait that means Sasuke's gay!"

The said raven who was finally starting to feel content with being out of the picture almost cringed at Iruka's loud confessing. However Iruka wasn't important at the moment, the only person's reaction he wanted to know was the blond across from him who seemed to be frozen.

Haku noticed Sasuke's lack of response and decided to answer for him with some questions of his own. "You are Iruka-san correct?" He continued when the tanned brunet nodded his head, "Then why does Sasuke-kun being gay bother you if you're gay as well?"

"It doesn't bother me!" said a now embarrassed Iruka, "It's just that…I thought Naruto would have told me!"

All eyes were now on the blond who hadn't responded yet. So lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize that Itachi, Kisame and his parents had left after Iruka's outburst.

_'Either someone else comes in and finds out for you what he likes but ends up getting very, very, close to him, or you can use the fact that you are very close to him and find out for yourself.' _Shikamaru's words had come true. Haku was living proof of that. The long haired male was more than happy to be Sasuke's boyfriend and Naruto felt light headed and very sick.

This wasn't how this story- _his_ story- was supposed to go. He and Sasuke were suppose to confess their feeling during spring break, then explore their feeling and by the end of the semester they would make love then live happily ever after in a lovely cottage with a white picket fence. He was not supposed to image _his_ Sasuke living out his dream life with Haku. No, Naruto wouldn't, _couldn't_ allow that to happen. But it seemed whether or not he wanted it to he had no choice…except killing the he-she in front of him and Naruto never liked the idea of prison, so that wasn't going to happen…_unless_ it was completely necessary.

"Why?" Naruto asked, slightly shocked at how controlled and neutral his voice his voice was, "Why didn't you tell me…aren't I, aren't I you're best friend?"

Sasuke had the answer, but found that he didn't like it. 'I was afraid you would leave me.'

"What does Haku have that I…I …" Dull blue eyes looked down at tanned feet hidden by bright orange sneakers as if the answers to life were written along it's blue pattern. Sasuke's heart began to beat so fast that it hurt 'Was Naruto going to say…does he…Why didn't he tell me!'

The blonde wanted to stomp, pull at Haku's hair, and scream that it wasn't fair, that this wasn't the ending that he wanted, but he couldn't. As much as he hated that Haku got to Sasuke before him, he couldn't get rid of the long haired male. Haku had gotten Sasuke to talk to him more than the raven normal spoke to his own cousin in a month. Even though it was killing him to see his loved one with someone else, if the lady-boy in front of him could make Sasuke happy…he would give them a try…but he wasn't making any promises.

The room suddenly become eerily quiet after Naruto's last comment so when the same blond began to laugh hysterically, the other occupants in the room became concerned.

"Naruto, I was going to tell you…"

"Nnnnaaaaahhhh! No sweat teme, most of us guys in highschool though you might be batting for that team! Haha, congrates you two!"

Sasuke frowned, what was up with his blond? For a moment he thought the boy was going to say something more. "Dobe, I swear that I'm not in a relati …"

"Teme are you going soft on me? Because it sounds like you were going to apologize!" The blond grinned widely at the glare Sasuke shot him, and then turned to the person he wanted an 'accident' to happen to. Haku."Hey sorry about the whole psycho, best friend thing! Hehe, it's just that you won't believe the amount of people who want a piece of this guy!"

Haku stared at the blonde he had now labeled as bi-polar, and then decided that he was a caring friend. Giving a gentle smile, the beautiful male bowed gracefully to Naruto, "I understand Uzamaki-san. As Sasuke's friend it is only right that you worry about him. Why don't we start over…Hello, I'm Haku Takademu, it's a pleasure to meet someone so important to Sasuke-kun."

'I'm obviously not that important if he's with you.'

The smiled that was on Naruto's face became more forced with each word that Haku had uttered. "Takademu-san, I'm Naruto Uzamaki. It's nice to meet Sasuke's…" he could feel his breakfast begging to come up, "lover."

At this Sasuke paled while a soft laugh seeped for Haku's lips. "Naruto, Haku isn't my lover." Sasuke stated, "He's a friend."

And just like that Naruto's breakfast was safe again. The blond began to laugh with Haku, while Sasuke just watched them and decided he was a magnet for mentally ill people.

**QQQQQQQQQ**

Hinata considered herself a very pleasant person, in fact, she was once told that she was the ideal girlfriend for any good man…so why was she single? She knew her body wasn't bad; guys commented enough about it for her not to think otherwise. She was smart and was a loyal and respectful friend. She knew that she was a bit shy and her family was a bit…_intimidating_, but really, whose family wasn't? They just wanted someone to make her feel special and loved.

Naruto made her feel that way.

She wondered why he had never asked her out. She had tried almost everything: cooking and cleaning for him, spending time with him, taking him for free ramen (everyday for a year), even going so far as too getting him and Sasuke to room together…it had not been easy to convice Neji that rooming with Sasuke would be bad for him. She only had one thing left to do and that was the direct approach. She was never good at that but she was willing to a least try. Therefore, when she found out that she would be working with Naruto on their psychology assignment, she was excited, especially since they had to pretend to be a married couple. This would be her chance to prove to Naruto that she could be a good wife, all she had to do now was tell him about their project…and pray she didn't faint...again.

As if he had been waiting for her cue, he appeared around the corner. She opened her mouth to call out but her voice had once again failed her. Naruto hadn't seem to even notice her, he seemed to be in a dazed, his eyes glazed over with something she couldn't name. If she was going to be with him in the future then she had to stop being shy.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Fortunately being loud had gotten Naruto's attention…

"Hin…Hinata?"

Unfortuately the rest of the student body in the hallway wanted to know why the 'mouse' was shouting…

"I…I…Naruto…"

And Hinata couldn't handle that yet…

"Oh my…Hinata! Someone call 911! She's having a seizure!"

So, for once fainting really did seem like her best option…

"Hinata wake up!"

Even if it made her seem weak…

"Hinata please…"

The sound of Naruto's pleading voice…

"Nobody touch her!"

Made her feel special and loved…

"..hit..Hinat…wak…"

Because he was worried about her…

"Hinata!"

And she held on to that thought as his voice faded and her world faded to black.

**QQQQQQQQQQ**

So there you have it! Once again sorry for the delay :( Hopefully this 'issue' will be ended so.

Hope you enjoyed it! please read and review!

Hope you enjoyed it! Please Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Ok…so here we are again…with another chap! I'll like to thank all the readers and reviewers! This one has a slight mention of religion and other stuff but nothing too bad…I think. Hope you enjoy! And remember after reading to review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did I would own the world…but all I own is this globe, that originally was my cousin's…I also do not own Anderson Cooper (CNN news report) nor Lady Gaga and her song Bad Romance.**

**Warnings: This is a yaoi which means menxmen and it is rated M which means there will be lemons…eventually. So on that note if you have no positive interest in such things, this story is not for you…good bye. I mean why did you read this far anyway? **

**Oh my beta also has something to say…but that will be at the end.**

'…_To put it straight Anderson, gay and lesbian marriages are wrong. The joining of two people of the same sex is not condoned in the church….'_

'_I understand Pastor Morgan. However, not too long ago similar excuses were used to stop different races from having interracial relationships or women from having the right to divorce.'_

'…'

'_Pastor Morgan, the American public has the right to know why the...'_

Iruka sighed as he drowned out the rest of the interview that Anderson Cooper was having with a Pastor as he played with the engagement ring on his finger that Kakashi had given him over five years ago. After the whole issue with Sasuke missing and then Haku entering into the picture he had come home to sit and relax on his couch. Deciding he had had enough of daytime television he put in on CNN to watch some news…and had tuned in to this mess. Kakshi had once suggested that they move, or get married in another state but Iruka didn't want to uproot their lives for something that might not be taken away from them. He was getting sick of the law allowing gay marriage then taking the right away.

"Honestly," Iruka thought, "this is like a bad romance." At that the man let a small smile replace the irritated scowl that was present when he was watching the interview. This was his son's fault. 'Bad Romance' was a song by Lady Gaga, so whenever Naruto had troubles with Sasuke, he would visited Kakashi and him, and sing it as a way to let them know he needed to talk to Iruka alone. Before 'Bad Romance', Naruto had had other songs. Why, Naruto had never said anything to Sasuke wasn't a mystery; the raven haired boy had been his best friend and his only friend to remain when it had come out that his 'father was a fag'. Elementary school kids were mean, but their parents were worse. Gingerly, he touched the large scar that ran over his nose as the painful memory of its origin came back. Then he remembered how Naruto had gotten his, and declared that those parents had been monsters. He didn't care about what they planned to do to him as long as they left his son unharmed. His eyes glazed over as he remembered how he had told them…no, _begged_ them to leave his son alone as he heard Naruto scream out for him.

"_Daddy! Daaaaddddy! Help!"_

Iruka closed his eyes and curled up on the couch as the screams of a frightened eight year old Naruto rang through his head.

"No!" he thought, "Naruto, isn't a boy! He's a strong, young man! He's safe, he's safe…"

**QQQQQQQQQQ**

There are a few things that Kakashi had gotten use to walking into when he started to live with Iruka. His little dolphin falling asleep while he was correcting papers or him having a DDR competition with Naruto. One year for his birthday his little Ruka-chan had dressed in a nurse outfit and greeted him at the door…hmmm, that one had been his favorite; good thing Naruto had been at a friend's house. On a few occasions, he would walk in on his love crying when bad memories sprouted their ugly head. He hated those moments because he was powerless to stop them. Unfortunately for him, this was the one he saw when he looked at the couch in their living room.

It broke his heart, it really did. Iruka had been his lover for nine years, so he knew how to help him now, but it still hurt.

'_Thank you for joining us and giving us your views on gay marriage Pastor Morgan. Next we have…'_

**Click!**

Kakashi quickly turned off the television and sighed as he realized what had triggered Iruka's bad memories. Gathering the broken man in his arms, the silver haired man gently rocked him. He had done this a number of times while they were together but whether it was too comfort his lover or himself, Kakashi wasn't sure. He knew what hate crimes were, but he had never experienced one to the extent that his lover and son had. He had injured his left eye in a hunting accident so he knew what physical pain was. He could deal with his own pain. It was his family's pain that forced his heart to beat too quickly, his hands to shake and his eyes to water. He hated what those people had done to his family, hated that they, after all these years, they could still reduce his independent and headstrong partner to a shell of who he was. He hated them for hating his lover all because Iruka wasn't straight. And he hated them for making him still hate them after all these years, when he knew he was better, stronger, than that.

The silver haired man kissed the scar (burden) on his fiancés nose, and then silently cursed when Iruka flinched. He continued to rock Iruka until he had completely falling asleep.

Kakashi didn't hate straight people. No. He just hated the assholes that attacked his loved ones.

**QQQQQQQQQQ**

Sai loved drama. Scratch that; he _lived _for it. Really, what person didn't? Isn't that why reality television shows were booming? Not that Sai watch that shi…stuff, it was just too fake for his taste. Watching real peoples messed up lives was much better entertainment. That's why when he saw Hinata had screamed for Naruto, he knew without a second thought that his phone would be needed. By the time Hinata had hit the floor, half the school had received a text about it.

He wasn't trying to be evil; really, he wasn't. He was trying to be a good friend. Calling Hinata's cousin, Neji was the last thing on Naruto's mind. Therefore, since the Older Hyuuga refused to give Sai his cell number – he thought he would stalk him – he hoped someone on his contact list would tell the long haired brunette about his dear little cousin. He would have tried to find Neji himself but he was already late for an appointment. He would find out what happened later.

The artist continued on to his car, only to be almost knocked down by a human bullet, who had hastily apologized. Looking back at the figure he recognized the head of unruly brown hair. Realized it was Kiba, Sai smiled. The dog lover had obviously got his text and was looking for Neji and the others. With a shrug of his shoulders, the pale man continued to the car park with an important issue on his mind.

'Dammit…here the hell did I park my car?'

**QQQQQQQQQ**

Stress, like anything else in life, can kill you if have too much. Albeit that, Naruto didn't know why he was still alive. Sasuke…classes…Sasuke…friends…Sasuke…family….Sasuke… Really, didn't he have enough stress as it was? Naruto looked back to Hinata sleeping face and he got his answer.

'Obviously, stressful situations aren't fun for fate without a handsome blond.'

Frowning at his own thoughts, Naruto decided that he needed to tell the others what had happened. Pulling his phone from his pocket, the blond put it back on as he moved to stand by the room's only window. He jumped as it started to ring loudly. Lady Gaga's 'Bad Romance' filled the quiet hospital room, causing a passing nurse to glare at the blond then walk off when he returned it.

"_OOOOHHHH OOOOHHHH OOH OOO OOHHHHHHH. Caught in a bad romanc..."_

Looking at his phone's caller ID was pointless as only one person in his contact list had that song.

"Bondage Are Us, Customer service, how can I help you." the blond said as he closed his eyes and leaned against the window.

"_Dobe, what happened."_

"Sir, is there something that you need …"

"_Really dobe now isn't the time."_

"…in a particular size or color? We're having a BOGO(1) sale today."

"_Hnn…"_

"Sasuke, I know you can't live without me and all…but it's only been an hour."

"_I take it that Hinata is alright then."_

"She's fine, fast asleep like Sleeping Beauty."

"Hnn…what room are you in."

"Room 126, second floor. Just take a left from the elevators."

"Ok."

"Love you too pumpkin!"

"…"

Naruto chuckled softly as the line went dead. Sasuke's lack of humor was really funny sometimes. Really, he would do anything for the raven haired man. Hell, it seemed his whole life had reloved around this best friend. Best Friend? Could Naruto label Sasuke as only his best friend? It wasn't as if he could remember the exact day that he started seeing Sasuke differently. All he knew was that when were Sasuke looked at him, he would blush. When Sasuke touched him, his body would tingle. When Sasuke whispered something in his ear, he had to bite his lip to stop weird sounds from coming out. Then there were the dreams, of the two of them doing things that Naruto knew friends weren't supposed to do.

He was never one of those people who always wanted everything they saw, but…he wanted Sasuke. It was sad really. He wasn't a love sick puppy…no, he was a man deeply in love …with another man. When he had been younger he had been so frustrated with himself and his feeling. Why did he have to like guys too? Wasn't girls enough? It was stupid to think he hated gay people but loved straight ones. He had fathers for crying out loud! He had been afraid that the people who hurt him and Iruka would come back, and this time they would hurt Sasuke too. He had also been afraid that Sasuke was straight…wouldn't return his feelings. He was older now, he could protect himself, Iruka had Kakashi and Sasuke was a kick-ass fighter. He also knew that his raven haired friend favored the 'male anatomy'.

There was nothing stopping him.

Except Haku.

'No,' Naruto thought with a frown, 'I don't know you Haku. But I refuse for you to take Sasuke away from me. I've been through too much shit, just for someone to take away my happy ending without a fight.

So, I'll tell you how I feel. If you do love me…I'll take the happiness, the laughs, smiles, passion. I'll also take the hardships, the scars, the tears. Because if loving someone was easy, it wouldn't be worth anything now would it, Sasuke.'

Love makes one blind to their surroundings. Maybe if Naruto hadn't been in love he would have noticed that what his thoughts had been made public. That Hinata, who had silently been looking at him, had heard every word. It was only when she let out a sob that Naruto seemed to remember that she was there.

Rushing to the sobbing girl's aid, the blond quickly wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her like any friend or brother would.

"Hinata it's alright. I'm here…"

"Na..Naruto…I lo..."

"Big brother Naruto is here." The words that should have comforted anyone's little sister made Hinata cry harder. Because, she didn't want to be his little sister…but here she was being told that she was just that. It hurt. It felt like he had stabbed her. But really, she knew that she was the one stabbing herself. How had she never noticed the way Naruto looked at Sasuke was never the way he looked at everyone else? She needed to hear Naruto say it to her. This might be her only chance.

"Naruto, I love you."

"I love you too Hinata,"

"I…" Her heart jumping into her throat…

"You're my little sister. You and the rest of the guys are my family, so of course I love you all." Naruto let out a soft, but hearty laugh.

…Only to crash back down and break into a billion little pieces.

"Do you love Sasuke the same way?" She needed to know that she wasn't the one he wanted…would ever want. She felt the said man stiffen and let out a shaky breathe. She could feel it on her neck but the shiver it brought was not from pleasure as she had once hoped. "Please…please be honest with me Naruto."

The silence that surrounded them felt like hours. Naruto wanted to pulled away and run from the seemly fragile Hinata. He wasn't stupid he knew she had had feelings for him. But he had been hopeful that she never mistook his caring nature for more than it was. He would tell her the truth – he owned her that much.

"No Hinata. I…don't love him that way. I'm…I'm in love with Sasuke."

**QQQQQQQQQ**

Wow, that was…well aren't I a little dramatic... my beta said i should change the genre from humor to drama. Nevertheless, I hope you guys are enjoying the story! Please read and review!

Speaking of beta's, here's mine. Run! Run while you still can! ru... (knocked out.)

**Beta's Corner (one time exclusive!)**

(1) Oh btw (by the way) BOGO stands for 'Buy One Get One - free'!

Why, hello everyone :3. I came up with this idea, simply because I wanted a chance to say something to the readers for once. 'Straight' might be much more drama-themed than humorous, in my opinio

n, which is why I SUGGESTED that she change the type. But everyone's entitled to their own opinions, so whatever. Just to let you know, I'm a sucky beta, since I didn't notice quite a few of amaya's mistakes. -_-' Gomenasai for that. I'll keep a sharper eye out for changes that should be made in her future works and try to get her to be a proper updating writer(even though she IS a writer who needs to be CONSTANTLY reminded to update, so I may have a long time before that is needed). I'll MAKE SURE she doesn't slack off o_O. That pretty much covers all I have to talk about.

~Syonara minna-san.~ (p.s. – don't listen to her 'mountain-into-a-molehill-I'm-just-a-little-dramatic' crap. She's always dramatic. _ALWAYS._ _**ALL THE TIME.**_)

Right….R & R.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while but where I am school has started and well…let's just say I need to study because the courses I'm taking this semester are tough. Anyway I'd like to thank whose of you who reviewed…even if it wasn't a lot for the last chapter…(*to self*- are people still reading or have they gotten bored with me?)…Right for those of you who are reading, please review after reading, they encourage a lot of writers to, well, write. OK enough of me, myself, and I. On with the story!

**Disclaimer: Yes…heheh I do own Naruto Muhahahaha! *falls out of bed and wakes up from 'Naruto on Ice' dream.' Saaa…I guess I don't own Naruto© after all, that means it's still Masashi Kishimoto's… (lucky bastard). **

**Warnings: This is a yaoi which means menxmen and it is rated M which means there will be lemons…eventually. So on that note, if you have no positive interest in such things, this story is not for you…good bye. I mean why did you read this far anyway? **

Sasuke hated what Naruto did to his emotions. Really, the blond would be the death of him. The dobe was at the hospital and he hadn't even called him! He had to find out from Kiba…KIBA of all people. And everyone knew Kiba was always the last to know anything.

He had been worried…concerned about Naruto's health but when the dog lover had said that it was Hinata that was hospitalized and Naruto wasn't hurt, he felt relaxed. As heartless as it may have sounded to anyone, the raven haired man was glad it had been Hinata and not his dobe. He did honestly care about how she was doing, but Naruto was his first priority.

Besides, Neji and Kiba seemed to be having enough of a panic attack for all of their friends and Sasuke had to drive so he needed to be calm; again, he did care. Eventually Shikamaru had Sakura knock the panic twins out after Neji had tried to grab the wheel, stating that Sasuke (who was going at 80 mph) was going too slow. Really he was thankful to Shikamaru because he was about to just kill the two idiots in the back.

Finding Hinata's room wasn't hard; Shino had already hacked into the system through his phone, plus the nurses were more than happy to help Sasuke find his 'sister' (Neji was still unconscious). Sasuke had only called Naruto to make sure he wasn't hurt. Obviously, from their conversation, the idiot had enough life to sass him but, to the Uchiha, it seemed there was something more that he didn't know.

In fact when they entered Hinata's hospital quarters Naruto seemed quite comfortable in being Hinata's Knight in Orange Armor. It was a good thing Kiba wasn't conscious and that Sasuke didn't care that the person he loved was embracing someone else. He really didn't care; honestly. The bitc…Hinata needed comfort right now, plus she had liked Naruto almost as long as he had, he wouldn't interfere.

'Naruto isn't mine' became the Uchiha's manta as he entered the room first with clenched fists hidden away by his pant pockets.

"Hn." Was all that was needed to break the serene atmosphere that seemed to surround the embracing couple.

Naruto had known Sasuke had stepped into the room before he made his presence known. Not only because he had sensed him but because Hinata (who was facing the door) had tensed up. The blond didn't want to dance around his feeling anymore. He wanted…no, he _needed_ to tell the raven man behind him how he felt. The blond slowly pulled away from Hinata, turning to face Sasuke, and said the words he dreaded most.

"Sasuke, we need to talk."

QQQQQQQ

"Talk?" was the only thing that the raven haired man said as Armageddon must have been upon them if Naruto was asking to talk to him; usually it was like the blond didn't have a filter. He wanted to voice that thought but decided against it as he took in his friend's nervous appearance.

"Yes teme; unlike you, most of us evolved folk use words and not grunts to communicate." The comeback was good, Sasuke would give the blond that, but the fact that Naruto refused to look at him worry the raven. Nevertheless, he decided he would take the bait until Naruto became comfortable.

"Hn…the last time I checked, I wasn't the one fighting for the rights to a 'man cave' with a four year old."

"Bastard!" Blazing Caribbean blue eyes looked up, and Sasuke's heart jumped, "That little girl was a demon I tell you! She had the teeth, horns, the whole shebang!"

"Dobe, it was Halloween; and even though she was dressed like a demon she was a complete _angel_ to me." Sasuke smirked at the annoyed look on the tanned male's face.

"Yeah, she and her older sister, like every other girl, became retards when you spoke to them…"

"I was apologizing for my dobe's actions."

"…when it was completely unnecess…eh...did you just call me you're dobe?"

'Dammit!' The onyx eyed teen mentally slapped himself for his slip up, 'Think Uchiha think!'

"Really, whose dobe are you, if not mine?" Sasuke wasn't sure that was the best thing to say, but seeing the gentle blush sweep its way over his crush's cheeks was enough for him at the moment.

At the comment the blonde's nervousness returned causing him to divert his eyes away from the Uchiha, "Well…actually….you see…I…ehhh."

"Sasuke-kun, that's what Naruto-kun needs to talk to you about." Two pairs of eyes looked at Hinata; they had never heard her speck so clear. "Sasuke-kun, the others are coming soon right?"

Dumbstruck, the Uchiha gave a simple nod when as an after thought added that they were getting Neji and Kiba out of the car.

"I'll be alright then; you guys could go talk somewhere more private." That was all the pale eyed girls said as she gave the males in her room a gentle but heart wrenching smile. As the two left, they never saw the blood drops fall from Hinata's clenched hands as her nails dug into her delicate palms.

QQQQQQQQQ

Rooftops are romantic cliché; some people think they are the best places to be with a loved one. Maybe it was, if it had a breathtaking view, a candle light dinner for two…with a violinist in the background…yes, maybe then it could be a romantic spot. But to the long haired brunette, it was anything but.

Haku took a long drag from the cigarette in his hands as he looked down at the city below. He hadn't had a smoke in ages. He had quit when he had gotten with the man he thought was his true love. Even when that man had left him he still didn't. Despite his small frame Haku was strong; maybe not so physically, but mentally. Usually he had enough will power to cause a storm but today he felt...weak. He never needed a cancer stick so badly before. The therapist took another drag, enjoying the toxins invading his body; damaging him from the inside-out. A small, dark chuckle left the long haired man's throat. Really, he was supposed to be able to help other people with their problems but, when it came to his own, he was at a loss. His world had been turned upside down, all because that man decided to come see him today.

Yes, the jerk that had left him hurt and alone four years ago was back because he and his wife needed help with their marriage. Blowing the smoke from his lungs, Haku remembered how Zabuza had been in shock to see he was the one his pregnant wife had made the appointment with. Really, it was funny how small the world was. As much as he wanted to hate the woman, he couldn't. She had no idea he had been one of her husband's past lovers. If anything, she should hate him, since Zabuza had hooked up with Haku after he had wed the woman. Therefore, it didn't surprise him too much when he heard the reason they were in his office. The young mother, Anko, had caught Zabuza cheating on her with an eighteen year old boy. Tch. Zabuza had always liked them young. After all, Haku had been around that age when the thirty-two year old man and snared him with a list of empty promises.

Their visit had left him emotionally, mentally and physically drained; it took a lot for him not stab the man with his pen. He needed to unwind, get drunk, and maybe even get laid.

'I wonder if Sasuke would be willing to continue were we left off.' That though was quickly extinguished as he remembered his encounter with Sasuke's love interest. He had promised himself that he would never get involved with a man in a relationship. And although Sasuke and the tanned man – Naruto, was it?- weren't holding hand and making kissy faces at each other, it was obvious that the blonde liked Sasuke and vice versa. It was obvious to everyone else…well, to him at least. The two of them were just blinded by the obvious because they feared they would ruin their friendship. 'Pity…I was really starting to like him too. Oh well; nothing gained, nothing lost.'

Deciding that he was done pitying himself, Haku quickly put out his cig. Giving the darkening evening sky a passing glance, the therapist headed back into the hospital. He had a job to get back to.

QQQQQQQQQ

Usually when people wanted to confess their feelings, a hospital was the last place they wanted to do it in. But for Naruto, he would take what he could get; plus, if Sasuke freaked out on him, at least he was in the right place to get help. So, here they were in some guy's room. Fortunately, he was heavily sedated, either that or in a coma. Either way, he was out cold. He didn't exactly like being in there, but it was better than the maternity ward or the ER waiting area; it was scary how packed those places were. The blonde shifted in his sit by the window he was staring out of as he felt onyx eyes on him.

Since they had left Hinata's room, neither of them had said a word. They had been too preoccupied in finding somewhere to talk. Well, that was the excuse Naruto wanted to give, but the real reason was that he didn't know how to say what he need and Sasuke didn't want to push him…yet. It had seen like such a good idea before but now…

"Dobe," Sasuke eyes narrowed as he saw Naruto's shoulders tense, "As much as I know you have some weird habits, I didn't think hanging out in a room with a stranger in a coma was one of them."

"…" The blond wanted to give a comeback but that would mean him talking and that would lead to them having the conversation he didn't want but needed to have. 'Maybe, it I just stay silent, he'll forget about and leave.' He sighed at his own thoughts. He knew damn well that the raven haired man was just as stubborn as he was when he wanted to be.

Looking hard at the unresponsive blond, Sasuke decided that he would break Naruto's silence.

"Naruto, I thought you said you didn't mind the fact that I liked guys. Are you going back on your word? Is it really that weird? You do have gay parents after all."

'Dammit! If I don't say anything, he might think I hate him, but if I do, he might hate me…Think, think, think!' Really, a 'damned if you do, damned if you don't' situation was not the tanned male needed right now; he needed time to think. Unfortunately for him, his thinking time meant him being silent and giving the opposite effect of what he wanted to happen.

The young Uchiha sighed at his friend's silence; that wasn't what he wanted to hear. However, his brother had always told him want you want to hear is usually never want you need to be told.

"I see. I'll leave you alone then. Call me if you figure out what you wanted to say." With that Sasuke pushed off the wall he had been resting on then turned to leave. He would have gone back to their dorm, packed some stuff then head to a hotel for a while, if it hadn't been for the screech of a chair followed by a sharp tug on the back his hoodie.

"Sasuke…wait…I…" Naruto, closed his eyes and he summoned up his strength. Why the hell was this so hard! He'd liked people before and had no problem telling them. He was known as a do and say anything guy! Why did Sasuke have to be different?

'Because he's important to you, he's your most precious person.' That had been what Iruka had told him when he had first went home with his Sasuke problem. He had always known that, but hearing Iruka saying it made it true; but telling Sasuke that made it real.

Naruto felt Sasuke removing his fingers from his clothes and thought he had messed up. He relaxed when he realized that the light skinned man was just turning to face him. The blonde's heart rate increased when he left Sasuke's arms wrap around him then pull him towards the raven's strong chest. His body shook lightly as he felt Sasuke's breath against his ear only to freeze a while later at Sasuke's words.

"I love you."

QQQQQQQQ

So bam! Sorry it's a bit melancholy but what can I say. I think it had something to do with the song I was listening to while writing this. If you guys are curious it was 'Eyes on Fire' by Blue Foundation. Go listen to it and you might understand why.

Hope you enjoyed it. Please read, review and all that good stuff.


	8. Chapter 8

OMG! Yes, I am alive, STRESSED but alive. Work has being killing me to the point where I was about to hit someone…*cough* Chemistry has been pwning my behind to the point I think I should be limping to class! I mean really all these reaction are so…GAHH! I think I'm having a meltdown…. anyway chapter eight is FINALLY here. It was like pulling teeth to fine the time to finish this but I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review! Also if you see any mistakes…just let me know me, because my beta and I have been stressed lately so we could have missed more things than we usually do. So, eh...once again enjoy! Oh and don't forget to **SUPPORT JAPAN!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto© is not mine, because if it WAS mine, the show would NOT be suitable for children and we all know what I mean. ^_^. So boys and girls, be happy that it belongs to Masashi.**

**Warnings: This is a yaoi which means menxmen and it is rated M which means there will be lemons…eventually. So on that note, if you have no positive interest in such things, this story is not for you…good bye. I mean why did you read this far anyway? **

Sasuke, as articulate as he was, was never good with expressing his feeling. No, that wasn't true. He was fine expressing how he felt; as long as it didn't make him vulnerable. Anger, disappointment, boredom and annoyance were easy to display. That's why he was considered a bastard after all. But he couldn't be that way tonight. Not when Naruto needed him more.

"I love you."

"Wha…what ?"

Grey eyes narrowed at the disbelief in the blonde's voice. "You heard me, Naruto; I love you."

With Naruto pulled so close to his body, the raven haired teen could feel how fast and hard the blond's heart was pumping. At least, he thought it was, it was difficult to tell since his own heartbeat was racing. He felt a hot air hit his chest as Naruto let out a shaky breath.

"Of course you do…just like you love Itachi, your parents and frie…" Naruto breath caught midway as Sasuke pulled back a little so he could gently caress the blonde's pink, glistening bottom lip with the thumb of his right hand.

"Dobe, I know you can be thick headed, but this is ridiculous. I'll be more direct with you because the last time I checked I don't want to pin my brother onto the nearest surface and shove my tongue down his throat. I don't want to have him moaning my name and I hell as don't want to moan his name. No Naruto, those desires are reserved for only you."

Moving his thumb away from the slightly parted lips to stroke a scared check, the raven had an epiphany. Since he had already dug himself into a ditch with his confession, why not bury himself alive as well? So what if in a way he was taking advantage of the blond's shock; he wanted to at least do one thing from his fantasies. That way, if their friendship died tonight, it wouldn't be for nothing.

QQQQQQQ

Tender; that was the way that Naruto could describe the pressure on his lips as his already anxious mind was overloaded. Sasuke had confessed to him and now, he was kissing him and Naruto was doing…nothing. Time seemed to stand still and accelerate all at once. Things like this didn't happen to people like him.

All too soon he could feel the heated body pulling away from his. Blue eyes snapped open quickly to see Sasuke retreating back.

'DAMN!' was the only thing the blonde's mind could think of.

Moving quickly, the blond darted across the room so he could block the door; which was Sasuke's only safe exit.

"Teme!" the tanned boy growled as his blazing cerulean eyes took in shocked onyx. "How could you…You were just gonna leave after you confessed and kissed me? What the hell, you can't just do that! At least let me…"

Naruto saw the raven take a deep breath as if to calm himself down. "What did you want me to do, Naruto. Should I have waited patiently like a good little boy to hear your rejection…? Oh, wait. You're doing that right now."

"Damn bastard, at least hear what I have to say before you run off with your tail between your legs!"

The pale teen glared heatedly at Naruto and replied with a cold voice, "I wasn't running."

"Really? So what the hell did you call kissing me then trying to leave while I was dazed!"

"You obviously didn't like it!"

"Well you obviously have no idea what I've feeling!"

"Of course I don't! No one, not even you, knows how that empty head of yours functions!"

"Dammit Sasuke! It's times like this I wonder about my sanity because clearly it's not all there if I fell in love with an asshole like you!"

A shock went through Sasuke's system as Naruto's words registered. Onyx eyes looked cautiously at the still fuming blond blocking the doorway, the owner waiting patiently for the tanned boy to realize what he said himself. Sasuke didn't have to wait long as blue eyes quickly darted away from him while a blush crept across scared cheeks.

"So," the raven started carefully, "What you're telling me is that you feel the same way."

"…" A blond hair moved as the tanned boy nodded his head.

"So we were basically fighting for nothing."

More nodding from Naruto.

The next thing the blonde knew, a chucking Sasuke was pulling him into a hug. "Dobe, we are so fucking dysfunctional. We can't even confess without it almost turning into a blood bath."

At that Naruto couldn't help but laugh at their situation. "Dammit. I hate to admit it but you're right; we do have problems."

After the laughter had died down, Naruto gave Sasuke a gentle smile. "Teme, let's start again. Oh, and try to make it less sadistic this time, like in the movies."

Shaking his head in disbelief, the dark haired teen gave a smile of his own. "Naruto, as much as I love you, I don't think we'll be able to pull that off. Besides, do you really want something like movies?"

Naruto nose twitched as he thought about it. "Uh, no. They're too fake."

"Good." Sasuke didn't want to talk anymore, so he quickly silence any comments from the blonde with a kiss and this time he was happy to feel the other respond.

QQQQQQQ

Sai looked at this therapist, who seemed more than a little frustrated. He had been working as Haku's secretary for more than a year now and the small man had always been calm. So to see he like that made him upset. The only think he could have registered was that it had to do with the man named Zabuza who had come in with his wife today.

The man was, hands down, a creep. When the couple had come in he could feel the older man try to undress him with his eyes. Sai hoped he wasn't the same person that Shisune had told him had made Haku become distant.

At first the dark haired man didn't care about the long haired therapist and constantly tried to see how far he could push his buttons, without being fired. Haku had constantly ignored him until he told Haku that he was too emotionally weak, that's why he was trying to fix other people's problems instead of his own. Haku had gave him a strange, searching look followed by a warm, understanding smile, then said the one thing he hadn't expected; _"When you're ready to talk about your problems Sai, I promise I'll listen."_

At the time he's brother's rapist had just been arrested after eight years of being in hiding. It had been something that had played on him mind; not being strong or old enough to have stopped it. He hadn't known how to react when he had come home early to find his uncle, Danzo, thrusting into his brother's resisting body. All he remembered was screaming loudly that it alerted Danzo. He had been scared as the man had chased him into the kitchen then pinned him down to the floor. The strong smell of alcohol had invaded his senses as rough hands roamed his trembling body. He had closed his eyes and expected the worst when he suddenly heard Danzo scream as he felt something drip onto his body. When he had opened his eyes, his attacker had moved away from him with a hand over a bleeding eye while his brother, still cover in fluids clenched a bloody knife. The next thing he remembered was his brother setting the man on fire. Unfortunately the bleeding and badly burnt Danzo had still escaped. It had been hard for both of them after that, but his brother had suppress his memories after intense hypnosis, while Sai, had not.

He was surprised that Haku didn't force him to say what was bothering him. Most of the therapist he had seen had all but demanded him to tell them, some had cared, but not enough as they would transfer him when he became too much to handle. He hadn't told Haku yet but he had a felling the man may have already known since the hospital always did back ground checks. Still, Haku hadn't said anything about the matter, but just kept giving Sai gentle smiles daily, to the point that they became the highlight of his day.

Without doing much Haku had helped him, now he wanted to do the same. Going over the therapist office was something he always tried to avoid but…It might do him some good. Besides, he had a long overdue appointment.

QQQQQQ

Neji had been pissed off at first when he had woken up with Sakura carrying him into the hospital like a sack of potatoes. Of course, when he had seen his cousin, all his angry had drained. Seeing Hinata quiet wasn't abnormal, unless you know what to look for. Therefore, Neji knew that he's cousin was hurting.

He was no Shikamaru but it was easy to see what had occurred; especially since neither Sasuke nor Naruto had been in the room when he had entered. He really wanted to hate Sasuke and Naruto, but he couldn't. The raven hadn't stolen him from her, Naruto had never wanted her like that in the first place. If anything Naruto may have and feelings for Sasuke before the other boy had began to see the blonde as more than a friend. It seemed to be happening so quickly, he thought that fate would have allowed Hinata a couple more years so she could realize that she didn't have a chance and she could move on with a less broken heart.

"Hinata-chan, you're alright!" Neji turned to see the now awake Kiba bolt from the door to his little cousin's bed. His protective skill spiked as he saw Kiba pull the still quiet girl to his chest in a hug. He wanted to tell the mutt to release her, like he normally did, but he knew that Hinata needed Kiba's puppy love right now. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there!"

"Kiba-kun."

"Yes Hina?"

"Thank you."

"You can always count on me Hinata!" Neji could see the girl's pale arms wrap around the wild boy, as if trying to absorb him into her own body. Looking carefully at her clenched hands, he could see what looked like blood trying to seep through.

The brunette sighed softly. He knew Hinata would use Naruto's spiky haired friend to fill her void. She may do it purposely but until she fully healed, Kiba would only be a patch over a wound. He was probably putting too much faith in Kiba, but, he hoped Hinata would soon love him as much as he loved her. Maybe then Kiba could become her cure instead.

QQQQQQQ

So that's that for this Chapter. Once again sorry this took so long. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
